Vintage Cars can be Fun too
by SugarCat
Summary: Benny is not into vintage cars and Ethan knows how to convince him the opposite. Slash - Bethan. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Hey guys, this is just a oneshot story I wrote and I hope you all like it.**

**Benny is not into vintage cars and Ethan knows how to convince him the opposite.**

**Let's see how it goes...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"You put it in drive and then… Benny, c'mon! You're not even trying." Ethan said looking at his boyfriend through the rear view mirror. The seer couldn't help but laugh softly at Benny who sat on the backseat of his grandma's car pouting his lips and with his arms crossed. "You should be thankful for her to give you another chance of being responsible."

"Dude, I'm responsible! You know it wasn't my fault. I just got a little distracted." Benny tried to justify his actions as he remembered the fateful day when by an impulse he decided to take his grandma's Buick for a ride just after seeing the last Fast and Furious on his computer. With a little help of a speed enhancer spell, he made the car run faster, but didn't go so far as he crashed it into his grandma's tulips. "I know how to drive. And that could have happened to everybody! This thing is too old. That's why I crashed. This car is not even fun to be inside of it."

"You were lucky she fixed it with magic. Vintage car parts are not easy to find and it can be very expensive. I can't even figure out why she trusted me to teach you how to drive. Now, c'mon… Stop being childish and let's get over it." Ethan patted the passenger seat right next to him, trying to cheer up his boyfriend a little. But it was in vain as he watched the young wizard go back to his previous position. Ethan knew exactly what to do to change Benny's mind about his behavior and surely cheer him up. "Ok. I know how to change your mind."

Benny tried to seem not interested, but when he heard the engine roar and saw Ethan step on the gas, he could no longer hide his curiosity as the car moved away from Benny's house. They didn't say anything to each other during their journey. The only thing the young Weir could see was Ethan's dirty smile as the seer kept on driving calmly on the streets of the city. And the strangest part of all that different kind of driving lessons was that Benny trusted and loved Ethan enough to not question any of his actions. Even after going to the freeway and seeing the sign informing that they were leaving Whitechapel at that moment. Ethan pulled over on an abandoned dusty road. The wizard silently watched his boyfriend turn off the engine, get out of the car and getting inside again, but this time the seer sat on the backseat right next to him.

"E, why… Mph!" Benny started but couldn't finish his sentence for Ethan's lips connected to his own as they felt their emotions control their bodies. Ethan's left hand was behind Benny's head, deepening the kiss while his other hand rested on the wizard's inner thigh. Benny knew what it would lead, and kept his mouth open for his boyfriend's tongue explore his oral cavern. Ethan wanted to do this for a long time. Living on a city where they have to face strange creatures everyday made it a little hard for them to make love. No matter what, there would be always something to break their magic. But now, far from everybody, they could drown in each other's arms and finally make that moment last. Even breaking the kiss to breathe was hard to do since they were so in love.

"Now… I'm about to show you that vintage cars can be fun too." Ethan said between pants as he moved forward and attacked Benny's neck as a wild animal. He started sucking and kissing that soft and delicious flesh while trying to feel Benny's arousal through his jeans with his eager hand. He knew he had succeeded when the moans and grunts coming out of the wizard's mouth were getting louder and louder. "So, ready to admit I was right?"

"Not yet… Oh fuck Ethan that feels so GOOD!" Benny could actually sense the seer's sexual hunger and he couldn't stop feeling the same. It seemed like a mighty long time when they had their last moment and it was so hard for them to keep their excitement down using just their hands and their cellphones. But when they got physical like this, it was like Ethan knew every single special spot on Benny's body to make him squeal in pleasure. Indeed, when the young Morgan took off his boyfriend's striped T-shirt, Ethan's lips went back to that warm skin as he traced a way of kisses until he got onto Benny's right nipple. "Yeah… God, I missed this so much."

Ethan kept on working Benny's erection, while palming his own by the sound of that sexy voice. In order to not be the only one getting undressed, Benny took hold of the hem of Ethan's shirt and took it off. Of course the young Weir was aware that his man didn't have the body of a Greek God, but still it was perfect for him since he knew Ethan's heart was his strongest muscle.

"If you found doing this in my basement while everybody was upstairs fun, I know you'll love to have me pounding you into this leather seat." Ethan knew how Benny liked rough and dangerous sex. He knew how the taller teenager liked the fear of getting caught. "We're here… In the middle of nowhere. Anybody can come closer and then found us doin' our business…"

"Shut up Ethan… _sigh_… Just take me already." Benny said not wanting to cum so soon because of his boyfriend's dirty speech. His partner was happy to obey his orders. So he changed their position in order to lie between Benny's legs and continue his work on the wizard's other nipple. He licked and bit that rosy bud knowing exactly what it would do to Benny while unbuckling his belt. Once it was done, he pulled Benny's jeans down along with his underwear, before looking at the naked beauty underneath him. "C'mon E! I can't wait much longer…"

"Only if you admit I was right." Ethan teased a little unsure of what Benny might say. His cock was twitching uncontrollably under the material of his boxers and it was starting to hurt.

"What!... Ok, fine! You were right. Vintage cars can be fun too. Now would you please fuck me?" Benny begged stroking his own member to convince Ethan of what he was missing. It was a useful tactics as Ethan moved his mouth towards that pulsing column of flesh. More moans could be heard as he took Benny in his mouth and started sucking all of his seven inches like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck yeah… Oh boy, you know me so well."

To increase the wizard's pleasure, Ethan moved his hand towards Benny's mouth, for him to get its fingers wet. The taller teen happily sucked, knowing what would happen next. And when Ethan felt they were moist enough, he quickly withdraw them and lifted Benny's lower body to easy his access to his ass. And when Ethan thought he couldn't get any more aroused, the sight of his boyfriend's bare cheeks was sufficient to harden his erection even more. But he tried to contain his excitement and prepare Benny in order not to hurt him. So he inserted one finger into his hole, trying to find that magic spot inside his lover. Benny grunted as his inner muscles tightened around that familiar intrusion.

"Yes… You like it, don't you? Well, what about THIS?" Ethan emphasized his last word by adding another finger into that tight heat. And then Benny could see a new expression in his boyfriend's face. It seemed like he was suffering because of the time he had to wait until everything was ready. That was the moment Benny changed their positions, making Ethan sit down while his lover pulled his pants down. The shorter teen only had time to react when he was already naked with his lover straddling his hips. "Benny, I really don't wanna hurt…"

"Shh… Just enjoy it." And with those words Benny lined Ethan's cock with his entrance and sat on that throbbing member, which leaded them to feel one of the most intense feelings of their lives together. It seemed like Benny was custom-fitted for Ethan. "I still can't believe I survived all this time without your dick!"

"Damn! So fucking tight!" Ethan let his head fall back as he felt the temperature of his body rise considerably. Benny could actually sense the seer's pleasure, and to increase this feeling, he started bouncing on his lap, feeling every salient vein along Ethan's cock brush against his anal muscles. Ethan's hands moved to the taller boy's waist, helping him to bounce harder on his penis. Benny's velvety heat surrounded him at that moment like never before. Ethan slapped one of Benny's cheeks once in a while to hear those exciting moans and take Benny to the highest peak of pleasure. "Touch yourself…"

The wizard's hand moved to his aching member while the other held on Ethan's shoulder for support. Seeing the young Weir stroking himself was like a mirage. This stimulated Ethan to thrust up and deeper into Benny who couldn't hold his cries of love. And when the taller boy started to ride Ethan slower, the seer took hold of Benny's legs and changed their positions so he was on top of his lover, never pulling himself out of that delicious cavern. He laid Benny on the leather seat while pounding into him in a furious pace. The boy under him watched as Ethan's body started to glisten because of the sweat coming out of his pores due to his effort. This image almost sent Benny over, but he managed to hold out for both of them wanted this to last. Ethan was thrusting into his lover so hard that the car started shaking and Benny sank into the seat. The seer came back into the creek of Benny's neck, tasting that salty skin while the wizard's hand took hold of his moist hair and the other went to his ass to feel it flex whenever Ethan thrusted into him.

"Oh yeah boy! Screw me. I want to feel you inside me during all the classes until we can fuck again." Benny cursed knowing it would encourage Ethan to pound him even faster. And he succeeded when his body brushed against the leather at a much rapid pace. All of Ethan's eight inches slid back and forth into his hole and the seer's balls kept on hitting his ass everytime he buried his cock into him. "I love you E…"

"Cum for me Benny, I wanna see it." Ethan said lifting his upper body never slowing his thrusts. These words were enough for Benny to lose it. Ethan watched as Benny's balls tightened and the boy shot long spurts of cum, covering his chest and some even reaching the wizard's face. "Oh fuck!"

Ethan pulled out of his lover and started stroking his own member. Benny could tell he was close because of the thick drops of sweat dripping of him and because of his cheeks getting rosier and rosier. The cum-covered boy waited as he watched Ethan pump himself and moan loudly.

"I love you too Benny." Ethan said between pants as reached his orgasm, covering the boy with more cum. He came so hard that one of the spurts ended up hitting the leather beside Benny's head. Both boys looked at each other shocked at what just happened. If the owner of the Buick knew about it would make sure the boys never get to have sex again. "Oh no! Benny, we gotta clean this before we come back."

"Not me. You're the one who did this. You have to be responsible, remember?" Benny said earning a glare coming from his boyfriend knowing he was shooting imaginary _laser_ beams at his head. After that expression, Benny smiled and kissed Ethan's cheek. "I'm just kidding. Let me take care of this."

And by magic, the stain was gone. Ethan sighed in relief and hugged Benny as in a way to thank him, but suddenly found himself sticky and slimy because he forgot the substance covering his boyfriend's chest. They pulled apart with a little effort since it almost glued them together. They laughed at this and Benny understood what to do. In a blink of an eye, they were neat and dressed once again.

"You know that I still have to teach you how to drive, right?" Ethan asked and Benny's smile vanished. "And don't look at me this way. Your grandma will suspect if you don't know anything about driving after all this time."

"Man, I was expecting another round… Just a quickie, please?" Benny asked wringing his hands and looking at Ethan with puppy eyes.

"I…"

~Bethan~

The Buick came back to Benny's front door with the two teenagers looking at each other with nervous expressions.

"You think she'll notice?" Ethan asked after turning off the engine.

"Dude, we had sex six times in a row. The backseat is covered in cum and I have marks in my body that can't even go away with magic. Of course she will notice." Benny said sincerely while they waited to get courageous enough to get out of the car and enter the house. Ethan then felt someone wrap his arms around his neck and pull him for a kiss. It didn't last too long, but it was sweet as honey. "Even I may be grounded for the rest of the year, it'd be worth it. So, thanks for one of the best days of my life. Now I kinda like vintage cars."

"Anytime. I knew you would change your mind." Ethan said and they kissed again.

"Although I find it extremely romantic, you boys know what this means." They heard Benny's grandma speak and pulled apart from each other. They looked at her with scared eyes and even when Benny tried to make it better, she interrupted him. "And no. You won't be able to use magic. You two have to clean it with your own hands. So grab the buckets and start the cleaning."

So, the boys got out of the car and went to the backyard to get everything they needed. They opened the door of the shed and when they were both inside, Benny closed it behind him and wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck.

"Wanna do it here?" The wizard grinded their hips together, earning a moan in response.

"Benny, we're in a bad situation, and this place sucks." Ethan said and all of a sudden he was pinned to the ground with Benny's body upon his.

"I guess this is my turn to make you change your mind…"

* * *

**So this is it.  
**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and favorite.**

**See you then!**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. =3**


End file.
